


The Adventure Of The Obviously Pining Tony Stark And His Partner Steve Rodgers

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day dreams, Doctor Who References, Hurt Steve, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smutty, if you don't like, don't read! First try at smut. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ya know what?" Tony slurred.

"Wha?" Clint said, drunk off his ass.

"Why do people fully pronounce America? I mean it so easy to just say 'Murcia. Why not make everything easy. Everything takes sooo much work, just make it easier. Ya know what else is easy? Drinking. Drinking and saying 'Murcia. Ya know?" Tony explained.

"I don' no you the gen-i-us" Clint said pronouncing it with three syllables.

"NO!! To much work" Tony staggered over to Clint and smashed his hand the archers mouth together." Genius! twooooooo syllables!" 

"Look, dumb and dumber are drunk again." Natasha sighed walking into the lounge.

"Your just jelly!" Clint accused.

"No she's more of a jam, and ha! She called you dumber!" Tony chuckled.

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh" 

"Stop fighting!" Steve yelled walking in.

"Look it's captain 'Murcia" Clint announced.

The drunk men giggled at the joke.

"I understood that reference" Steve grimaced.

"Steve understood a reference?!?!" Tony asked, surprised.

The drunk men looked at each other. "Close encounter! CLOSE ENCOUNTER"

And both the archer and the engineer ran down the hall.

* * *

 "Your ass is so far in the closet you gonna turn around and be in Narnia. Just kiss the dude and be done with it. If he freaks out, just blame it on the vodka!" Clint said, trying to shake off the hangover.

Tony was afraid, okay? He was itching to get into Cap's pants, but he also wanted to have a serious relationship with him. I know, weird right? The Tony Stark wanting to be serious?!?! Inconceivable! Hehehe, Princess Bride reference. Anyway, Tony just wanted to be with Steve. And if he messed up by putting his feelings first, it could mess that up. Tony was okay with being friends, as long as it meant he could be around those precious golden locks and those piercing blue eyes. Crap, Tony really was pining.

 

"I know, I just don't want to freak him out, ya know." Tony attempted to block out the headache.

 

"Wait, The Tony Stark just admitted to loving Steve? I must be dreaming. Wait! CLOSE ENCOUNTER!!!!!" Clint laughed at there inside joke. 

 

They'd watch the 1977 movie( it was terrible) and saw all the documentaries on The Science Channel( don't tell Bruce). It was a guilty pleasure. Alright, not so guilty. If you asked Clint and Tony what type of movies they liked, they'd tell you Aliens. It's what they had bonded over. That and there love of Medieval weapons( Tony had a sword he played with all day). 

 

"Take me to your leader earthling" Tony said smiling.

 

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Clint asked.

 

"E.T phone home?" Tony tried.

 

"Terrible!" Clint said, disgusted.

 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

 

"Doctor Who?" They laughed at themselves merrily in Tony's Workshop.

 

"Wait, why'd we come down here again?" Tony asked.

 

"The world may never know!" 

 

And that's when Clint got punched in the face.

* * *

So, it started with Clint saying he was a big comic book fan. Then J  _had_ to tell him about the comic book store Tony frequented, and of course Clint dragged him to the comic book store. Comic World was a small store at the edge of Manhattan. The owner, Jack, was a friend of Tony. Tony had remolded the entire shop for him after looking at it. He also paid of the mortgage and was now paying for the electricity, water and every other expense. 

 

"Ah, Tony!" Jack smiled and embraced his friend.

 

"Jack! how's it going?" Tony said smiling. "Did you buy the new house?"

 

"You know I don't like going big. I did stop you when you tried to make this place tree stories instead of one! I like to be small." Jack informed. "Ah, who's this?"

 

"Clint Barton. He's an international spy." Tony told him.

 

"Dude!" Clint whispered.

 

"Stop reading comics, Tony. No wait do!" Jack laughed with Tony.

 

"So, how's the comic's? Has the shipper treated you nice?" Tony asked.

 

"He's fine. Your employee came by yesterday and picked up a whole bunch, though."

 

"Why would he do that?" Clint asked.

 

"Tony pays for the children's hospital to have toys and things. He decided to use my comic book shop to give them comics. I guess it gives them hope to know there's hope." Jack explained.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, if you don't like, don't read! First try at smut. Enjoy

"Hey Tony!" Steve said huskily.

"Hey Steve." Tony said back.

Suddenly, Steve was pining Tony against the wall. Lust was In his eyes looked over Tony. Steve tore off Tony's shirt and started to suck on Tony's neck.

"Uhhnnggg" Tony moaned.

"Mine." Steve said.

That only made Tony moan louder. Steve smiled as he bit Tony's neck. He, then, started rut against the mechanic. Tony gasped in lust. Tony tried to roll his hips against Steve, but the friction stopped and tony whined. The solder kissed Tony's lips and nibbled on his bottom lip, Tony granted him access. Soon they were dueling for dominance, Steve winning without complaint. Steve started to kiss down Tony's neck and onto his stomach.

 

Tony shook his head and woke from his day dream. He looked down and saw a tent in his pants. Great, he thought. He ignored it and started to work again.

"Sir, Mr. Rodgers is requesting access to the lab." Jarvis intoned.

"Let him in." Tony allowed. 

Steve walked in and spotted Tony sitting at his work desk. He smiled and waved. Tony waved back and Steve jogged over carrying his cup of coffee.

"What you doing?" Steve asked. 

"Working on Mark..... 16." Tony lied.

"You mean Mark 45?" Steve said detecting the lie.

"Maybe." Tony said picking up Steve's coffee.

"Hey. That's mine!" Steve told him

"No it isn't." Tony replied.

Steve grab a drink and Possessively said "Mine".

Tony dropped the drink. Luckily Steve had amazing reflexes and grabbed it in mid air.

 

"So, when did you sleep last?" Steve said, mother henning.

" I sle-" Tony started just as Jarvis spoke.

"Sir hasn't slept in 57 hours and hasn't eaten in 43." Jarvis answered.

"Tony!" Steve cried.

"What?" Tony asked innocently as possible.

"Come on!" Steve said as he dragged Tony upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stay away - K

"Dude it's on!" Clint said running up to Tony.

Steve was in the middle of dragging Tony to the kitchen when Clint raced up to Tony.

"It is! You're kidding!" Tony accused.

"No it is, dude! In the lounge, come on!" Clint started to drag Tony towards the lounge.

Together they ran like little children towards the lounge. The tv was on to what looked like an old show. The tv started to sing this toon: When Captain America throws his shield.

"All those who oppose his Shield Must yield. If he’s lead to a fight and a duel is due, Then the red and the white and the blue’ll come through. When Captain America throws his mighty shield." Clint and Tony sang along.

"Oh my god. Really? You guys fangirl over a tv show about me?!?!" Steve said in shock.

"Defiantly" Clint said eating some popcorn.

"Come on Tony" Steve said taking Tony into the kitchen. 

"But... Captain America!" Tony whined.

"Yes?"

"I mean the tv show! It barely ever comes on!" Tony said walking towards the exit.

"So? When you start eating and sleeping more, you can watch it." Steve told him.

"Ugh! Your ruining my life!" Tony cried.

"And your ruining my pain tolerance" Steve said rubbing his hears.

"Fine, I'll just buy all the seasons!" Tony crossed his arms looking highly upset.

"Good!" 

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

 

Tony ate three plates of the chicken and rice and downed five cups of Koop-aid before Clint sat down. "Dude it was the last episode of the second season!" 

"Well I just bought every season online" Tony bragged.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Clint asked.

"Cartoon marathon?" Tony asked.

"Cartoon Marathon."

Tony loved the cartoons, but he grimaced whenever Cap kissed someone. He hated the thought of Steve kissing anyone but him. Clint would mouth the words to some parts. His eyes were glazed over as he said it; they were filled with wonder. Of course they both sang(shouted) a long with the theme song. Steve came in halfway through the night, probably waking from a nightmare, and watched with them. He would chuckle at some parts, like remembering the past.

Tony knew Steve had nightmares. He knew when anyone had nightmares. When Clint had them, Tony had Jarvis invite him to the lab to try out new tech or talk or nerd out or reading comics. Bruce was the same, but instead they'd do experiments. When Natasha had a nightmare, he would tell Jarvis to play Russian lullabies. Tony never heard her talk about it, but once he got a hug. But when Steve had nightmares, Tony would calm him. Stark would end up in the room holding Steve like a child while Steve cried. Yes, Captain America cried on occasion. They never talked about it, but he knew about Cap's nightmares. 

Tony had nightmares too, but he wasn't one to talk about them or see anyone afterwards. He would usually go into a panic attack afterwards. When he got out of his panic, on occasion, Bruce or Clint would be there. He didn't know if Jarvis told them, or if it was an instinct, but they were there. Some nights no one was there. Worse nights they both were there. They would drag him out of bed and tell him story's. No one knew why this calmed him down, but it did. Eventually his dreams leaked out and into Steve's proverbial grasp. Then Steve was there, Tony's worst nights would end up with his head on Steve's chest while his body wracked with sobs. One time, Tony felt a hint of lips on his head, but passed it off as just wishful thinking. 

Clint knew better.

 

"Hey Steve?" Clint called. "Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure" Steve said smiling.

"You like Tony right? Like like him?"

"What?!?!" Steve asked surprised.

"Yeah, ya do. Just try not to break him, okay. And when you get together tell everyone else okay?"

"Wait what?"Steve sputtered. "Could I break Tony?"

"Dude you've seen him at his worst. Me and Bruce have too, we all could break him. You the most though. He trusts you, a lot. You're the only one who can get him to eat and sleep. Hell, you can get him to stop drinking too if you catch him in the act. He knows that. Which is why, if you break him because he trusts you too much, you'll gave to deal with a deadly archer and a giant green monster on steroids. Kay?" Clint asked and walked off without an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, absolutely love them. So if you could drop one, that would be great


	4. Does this need a title?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drum role please.......... ROMANCE TIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEE

"You better not fucking die you stupid... Stupid..." Tony's voice softened and he teared his eyes away from Steve.

The doctors were walking away with a broken Steve Rogers. The last hit had been pretty hard, he was literally going to die. He needed medical help immediately. Tony was going insane, he kept whispering 'not him not my Steve not my Steve'. Jarvis had soundproofed the suit but he knew that somehow the team knew he was freaking out. Natasha stayed with Tony and Bruce went with the doctors. Clint was there just staring at Tony just waiting for that one tip that would not come off the iceberg.

"He'll be fine Tony trust me. He's a super soldier he does this all the time." Natasha explained.

"That doesn't mean he should!" Tony cried.

" Well it doesn't matter cause he does." Clint argued.

Tony was an emotional wreck. After Steve got out of surgery Tony was at his bedside constantly. He didn't leave when the team told him that he need to take a shower, he didn't leave Thor said he need to go to bed and he definitely didn't leave when Natasha threatened his life. As always, he was there.

Steve was still asleep after two days of not waking up. Tony was seriously thinking the worse. He prayed to God he didn't believe in for Steve, he yelled at no one, he cried but that was only when nobody was looking because he was totally not a spaz. He could tell the team though. Maybe it wasn't him maybe it was just because he had left the bedside in three days. Either way they somehow knew. 

It's been five total days Steve was still asleep ,he still waiting by the bedside and his hope was almost gone. "Steve if you are in there you got to start talking man I can't I can't take this much longer. You got a wake up you dumb jackass you just gotta! Okay I'm not to take it from you you have to wake up! Wake up Steve! Time to wake up the clock is ticking the people are down somebody's got a hold down the wire. Just wake up, please"

Tony had tears in his eyes. "Do I have to beg God Steve please wake up please! For me please. Steve wake up. Fine you dumb jerk, I don't need this anyway go fuck yourself!" 

"Just please, please wake up." Tony was sobbing. "Iloveyou"

And then to replace the light feathery kiss on Steve's four head and walked out of the room.

 

Steve woke up an hour later claiming he had no idea what was going on. Tony showed no emotion and just called him an idiot and informed him he would be paying for this room, even though Tony had no intention of carrying out his words.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

"What's up?" Tony said turning towards him.

"How much sleep did you get?" Steve questioned.

"Freaking course. Of course she would be completely worried about everybody else when you're just asleep for five days." Tony yelled.

"And how many of those days where you asleep?" Steve question again.

"None." Natasha informed Steve.

"Natasha." Tony whined.

"Get in the damn bed Stark and go to fuck to sleep." He said moving over.

Tony obliged. I know Steve would never tell Tony us but he didn't remember you see he was up for a day and the day just happen to be the day that Tony went off on him. Tony love him. Tony kissed him! Aw hell yeah, Steve thought.

Tony fell asleep on Steve lap Steve gave Tony a kiss too. Tony was awake for it. Steve didn't know.

Welcome to the world of sexual tension! Take Highway eight or if you want to go the Tollway take Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was a enormous anti self-hate person. If he even saw you say something close to self hate he would sit you down and tell you about 100 things off the top of his head that were amazing about you. He was just like that, some of the stuff he said were simple like making him coffee and some were enormous like staying strong after Bucky or not giving up when you felt down. 

So yeah he hated self hate, but he sure had a lot. Tony knew that Steve liked him, he just thought he wasn't good enough for him. At first it was just a crush against his childhood hero, but now? Now it was way more, now the feelings were reciprocated and Tony wanted out.

That was the reason he shipped himself off to Miami and had a crazy amount of sex. He thought that maybe it would wear off. He lost count of how many men and women he had sex with, but it was but it was enough for the news to call it "Tony Stark's Sex Escipade".

Tony winced as Steve yelled at him through the phone. "And you expect the team to be okay while you go and fuck every person you see?!?" Steve said angrily.

"I was just...." Tony explained.

"No one cares why you fucked them!" Steve yelled.

Tony squeaked at the yell and the other line grew silent. "I'm sorry tony I was..." Steve tried to explain.

"It's fine." Tony interrupted.

"No it's not Tony I......" Steve tried again. 

"I gotta go." Tony said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Tony!" Steve said but Tony had hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. I was going to write more but one thing stopped me after the other.

Fuck, that was the first thought that Tony had The next day. No one Could make him hurt the way Steve had. His heart hurt as he put his head in his hands. He shouldn't have done this. He should have stayed home and locked himself in his lab, but no, he went out and had sex. Tons of it.

Tony was in love with Steve, there was no question, but Steve didn't seem to reciprocate Those feelings. And as Tony sat in the bedroom of a hotel along the beach of Florida, he hated the idea of going back. He wanted to stay and hide from his problems, but he also knew that there was no way he would be able to. He was a billionare and always in the news, he couldn't just hide.

But he could stay away from Steve, save himself from more heartbreak. He could say he's going to stay in California for a while. Drive home and stay in his house. There is always something crazy happening in California anyway. He could say he was going to protect it.

Tony stood up and nodded to himself. Thats what he was going to do. He sent a quick text to Black Widow saying ' _I am formally taking leave time from The Avengers to protect my home and all of California. Please do not ask when I will return because I don't know. Thank you, Tony Stark'._ Natasha would like that, short and to the point. Tony, then, Grabbed his suit off the floor and put it on. 

Looking good was in Tony's blood. His father used to say "Look good or don't go out." Starks had a reputation to uphold. If Tony couldnt follow this, he couldn't follow anything.

The billionaire took out his phone and looked up 'Steve Rodgers' in his phone. His eyes widened when he saw the words. _Did you mean Steve Rogers?'._ No fucking way. He had been spelling Steve's name wrong all these years? Makes sense. Tony was never good with names. And it didn't make a difference to him, he wasnt going to be seeing Steve for a while anyway.

He walked towards the door when he heard A knock. The cleaning lady, of course it was about that time anyway. He opened the door saying. "Hey, could you give me a few more minutes, I was just leaving."

"We need to talk." Tony's eyes immediately looked up into Steve's blue ones. No fucking way. 

"Actually I'm in the middle of something so." Tony said casting his eyes away from the others. He couldn't stand the pain he felt from being near Steve. It felt as if someone was stepping on his heart.

"Please, Tony. I need to talk to you." Steve said his voice the sound of pleading. "Your going to leave the team, and I know it's my fault. Look I know you don't feel the same way I do about you, but just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to leave the team, I couldn't let you do that. I'll ignore my feelings, just don't leave the team because of them."

Tony's eyes widened as his eyes darted up to Steve's. "You have feelings for me?"

Steve looked like a deer in the headlights. "You mean you didn't know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was silent, watching the other with raised eyebrows. "How could I know?" He spouted finally.

Steve blushed and looked at the floor, taking a step inside and closing the door behind him. He wasn't looking Tony in the eyes anymore, which Tony thought was adorable. "I don't know, I mean I've been kind of obvious and... Well fine, I like you Tony, I like you a lot and if you don't like me, you have to tell me. I can't deal with the sex with other people and the running and... Just let me know." 

Tony didn't know what to say, on the one had he felt like a fool for not knowing and on the other he was confused. It didn't even make sense, Tony and Steve? What kind of crazy plot twist was that? They were opposites, they clashed in a way that could never be fixed. 

Yet here they were. "Of course I like you Steve, how could I not? You're strong and good and beautiful, you make me laugh, and you tell me when I'm wrong. And for some weird reason the whole grandpa thing is kind of adorable. I like you Steve, I like you a lot."

Then there were lips, lips on his that were soft and demanding at the same time. Beautiful perfect lips the could be described in one word, right.

And those lips didn't move, but instead were strong and forceful in a wonderful way. Tony couldn't believe it as they melted against each other, Steve's hands on his hips and Tony's on his chest. It felt perfect and good and everything that Tony wanted. 

"Wow." Tony said softly as they finally pulled away. 

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

Tony looked up, with a small smile. "Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."


End file.
